Fall
by Elusith
Summary: A lush system full of life. A planet that holds more than it seems. A Warlord who truly serve none. A hunter who seeks to redeem his family's sin. A Seeker who hunts the soulless. The researcher who serve only knowledge. A war that never seem to end. This is a saga among millions of others. A story that hopes to end.
1. Intro 1

**Greetings everyone, Elusith here. Still a fledgeling writer seeking to explore the world of the pen(or keyboard).  
**

 **Anyways, this here is my first WH40k story, which I am very excited to write about, as I had been a fan of their stories. However, there may be a few offs here and there as the lore behind the entire 40th millennium is quite huge.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the story and leave a review as you see fit! I would deeply appreciate any helpful notes!**

* * *

 **Fall**

 **Intro Part 1  
**

Echoes of explosions and gunfire boomed throughout the gigantic dark hallway in which Epistolary Esquivo and his yellow armored retinue were running through. As their ceramite boots strike the white marble floors relentlessly, the group of space marines gazed at the mighty steel doors that lined the hallway, their focused eyes betraying their worry.

' _Where had it all went wrong?'_ Wondered Esquivo, his armor and helmet a shade of blue to mark his rank. They, the marines of the Roaring Wings Chapter, had always been staunch followers of the Codex Astartes, which their revered primarch, Roboute Gulliman, had written himself. They had always sought to emulate their parent chapter, the legendary Ultramarines and had wished to carve out a page of legend to be added to the history of the Imperium.

Then this happened.

" _It is not your fault,"_ Hissed the Axe which Esquivo carried at his side, _"you had only been acting for the good of your Chapter, the price I demanded was only that you free me from that structure, and your condition was that I do not harm your brothers in any way conceivable. A truly noble soul you are."_

Ignoring the voice, Esquivo continued to stride forth with his squad until one of the steel doors flung open to reveal a legend.

Flanked by yellow armored Space Marines who hefted a variety of deadly weapons, a titanic figure strode forth. His armor was the pride of the chapter, intricate designs elaborating the amount of effort that had been spent into it. In his hand, a glowing sword engulfed in blue flames that had slain many an enemy warlord glinted coldly in its own light and through the lens of his helmet, a gaze like the sharpest spear pierced Equivos and his retinue.

Eyes filled with dread, Equivos beheld the one who he should still be serving, Chapter Master Bellicus, Lord Governor of Corax VII, Leader of the Roaring Wings Chapter.

A second passed, and chaos ensued.

The sound of bolter-fire filled the hallways as the two groups of brothers opened fire upon each other. Warriors that had once fought beside each other now turned their weapons against one another, a horrible mockery of the battles when they stood side by side.

Equivos leveled his Bolt pistol at a charging enemy marine and pulled the trigger, squinting as the shell that sped out of the barrel pierced his former brother's neck with pinpoint accuracy.

However, even as that one fell to the ground as a lifeless corpse, another charged out, roaring a battle-cry as he hefted a Power Mace high, prepared to drop it upon Equivos' helmeted head.

Movements as a blur, Equivos was a second too fast for him. Unnatural energy surging through his limbs, Equivos briefly enjoyed the rush of power before he unleashed a torrent of cackling energy at his unfortunate attacker. With a dull thud, the Roaring Wings Marine dropped, his yellow armor now a blackened hue.

That was when the lightning struck.

Barely throwing up a shield in time, Equivos beheld as his Chapter Master's blade glanced off a blue screen that the Epistolary had conjured. Turning eyes filled with fear towards his lord, Equivos could not help but feel angered at the steely gaze that had settled upon him.

"My lord…" Muttered Equivos, his voice trembling, though with fear, or anger, he does not know.

"I have no need to talk with you, heretic."

' _Heretic?'_ Something snapped within Equivos, and instinctively he pulled the Axe free from its sling at his side.

"I saved our Chapter," He spoke, voice dripping with raw emotion, "If it were not for me, not only Corax VII, but the entire of the Cadocus system would have fallen to the Orks!"

"At what cost?" Replied the steely voice of his unappreciative master, "You have doomed many a world to a slow death with that Warpstorm you conjured with the lives and blood of many of our librarians. And you did it not caring about whether those on our side would be added to the list of casualties."

"A NECESSARY SACRIFICE!" Roared Equivos, anger filled him and he lunged forward, the Axe swinging down to decapitate Chapter Master Bellicus, who promptly blocked the attack with his blade.

Weapons locked together, the two Marines struggled against each other as the battle raged around them.

"WE COULD HAVE REBUILT OUR CHAPTER!" Equivos raged as he desperately tried to push his lord back, "THERE WAS NEVER A NEED FOR US TO BE AT CONFLICT AT ONE ANOTHER!"

" _Yes, Yes!"_ Whispered the Axe gleefully, _"Tell him! He is wrong to blame you so! Your fellows were only unfortunate accidents in the wake of a noble cause!"_

Before Equivos could act according to the voice, his Chapter Master spoke first.

"If that is so," Began Bellicus, "if your way was the route the Roaring Wings should take, then I would be ashamed to lead this Chapter."

Rage turned to hatred, and Equivos vision turned red as he let loose an unholy howl. Power coursed through him as the axe cackled with blue electricity. For a brief moment, Equivos could see his lord's eyes widening in surprise through his helmet's lens before a blinding light burst forth from the weapon.

* * *

+++ Surveillance Report +++ Acolyte [Ancient], Ordo Hereticus +++ Analysis: Unverified +++

 _As my master, Lord Inquisitor [Seeker], preferred, the entire report of the Cadocus system would have its participants' names coded in the ill event that this report falls into ill-fated hands. Regardless, this is a task that was handed to me due to the Lord Inquisitor himself being preoccupied with the discovery of the current state of events of the Cadocus System, or more specifically, the forge world, Severil._

 _According to past reports, the entire system of Cadocus had been the victim of an Orkoid Invasion roughly two standard Terran years ago. Imperial reinforcement had been mustered only to fail to reinforce the besieged system due to the obstruction of a warp storm. Said storm had covered the Cadocus system for many months and had only recently receded. Hence, it was only three weeks after the storm cleared that we had emerged from warp travel and touched down upon the forge world of Severil._

 _The former Mechanicum occupied world had appeared to be completely devoid of life, and this was a notion assumed by my esteemed master until we moved into view of the Mechanicum outpost where we hoped that there would be evidence to explain the current situation._

 _The scenario we encountered was intriguing, to say the least. For miles around the city, Orkoid bodies lay motionless, showing clearly the result of the invasion. However, before we could begin the enter the massive ork graveyard, we were set upon by the remnants of the Mechanicum forces._

 _Blabbering Skitariis swarmed out of concealed areas, their weapons firing upon us in a disorderly fashion. While we were massively outnumbered, credit was due to the Adeptus Astartes who had pledged their service to the Lord Inquisitor, as they successfully escorted most of us Acolytes to within range of the unfortunately driven-mad Tech-Priest Dominus and put an end to him with our Melta weaponry. Which as a result caused the entire opposing forces to fall apart as their sole leader was dispatched of._

 _It was with the greatest necessity and regret that we were forced to dismember the fallen Tech-Priest in order to appropriate his memories, or to be specific, the vid-logs of his mechanized mind so as to chance upon even a glimmer of what actually transpired upon Severil. Our efforts were rewarded, and we were able to discern that Chaos had indeed been involved in the workings, though how, we have yet to find out. All that was could be ascertained from the Vid-logs was that when the Warp Storm descended, it had wrought a change upon the Orkoid and Mechanicum forces. The Mechanicum forces appear to be reduced to mindless primitives, at least those with proper thinking capabilities, while the Orks were infected with a sort of plague. All that appeared of the plague was that the infected Orks found their movements completely restricted and their cells completely deteriorated._

 _Furthermore, the Ork body originally retrieved as a research sample, holds another disturbing discovery. Though most of his cells had deteriorated, we found that the Ork, by some vile sorcery, is still alive. Even now, that particular Ork's eyes still gazed around in panic as my master performed tests and experiments upon it, and we hope that the source could be determined soon._

 _For now, until further results could be determined, we had begun preparations for the journey to Corax VII, home to the esteemed Roaring Wings Adeptus Astartes Chapter. There, if we are fortunate, we could perhaps discover the source of the involvement of Chaos, and hopefully discover the fate of the Roaring Wings Chapter who, so far, had not replied to any of our Vox messages._

+++ Surveillance Report End +++

* * *

 **Well, it is quite short, but i'm still working on it. Much thanks to the Chaos warband creation table, to help me generate a warband that I'm not particularly biased towards!**

 **Also, please leave a review on any areas of improvement, I'll greatly appreciate it!**

 **Regards,**

 **Elusith**

* * *

 **It had been reworked to something a lot more presentable, many thanks to the reviews so far! However, I understand that there is still room for improvement. So please leave reviews on any areas of improvement, Thanks!**

 **Regards again,**

 **Elusith**


	2. Intro 2

**Greetings everyone, Elusith here.  
**

 **As a side note, I had reworked Intro part 1, so if you had not read that yet, I would advise you strongly do so, and leave a review if you please :)**

 **Anyhow, I would like to thank all of the reviews so far (or two!) and that I greatly appreciate your comments. So if there's still areas to improve, please do tell me about them!**

 **Regardless, I thank you for taking your time to read this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Fall**

 **Intro Part 2**

" _A good teacher may not the master, but one who teaches others to be masters. A good student will be a master, but he needs a good teacher to be one."_

 _Equivos stood within the Purifying Halls, the place within the Roaring Wings Chapter Monastery where all the aspirants who were chosen to be potential Librarians would be tested. He marveled at its architecture, the marble pillars that decorated its walls, and also at the being who stood before him.  
_

 _The figure was a blue armored giant, a figure who had introduced himself as the Chief Librarian of the Roaring Wings, Telmar. Only his left pauldron was painted in the Chapter's heraldic color and upon its yellow surface, was the symbol of an Eagle's wing._

" _Do you know what that means, young one?"_

 _Of course he does, Equivos smiled in hilarity, as he looked upon his scrawny child-like body. It did not take him long to figure out what this was all about._

" _What is so funny, young Equivos?"_

 _Equivos leveled his gaze so that he stared at the eyes behind the lens of the Chief Librarian's helmet. Though his features were obscured, Equivos remembered them well._

 _He remembered this well. All of it, how it went, how it ended._

 _He remembered the grueling training that forged him into the being he would be, the teachings of the man who guided him all the way._

 _Almost sighing, Equivos asked, "Would you believe me that you would die, roughly three centuries from now?"_

 _This would not go according to plan, thought Equivos as he regarded the silent giant before him, who felt like he was holding a small, proud smile behind that helmet._

 _Equivos was not comforted by the thought, he still remembered, as his master scaled the altar, which held the relic that began it all. How he was torn down by that hulking greenskin that had pursued them to the temple. He remembered clearly the small glint of pride and hope in his eyes as his master tossed the Axe to Equivos before he was torn apart by the xenos._

" _The future is shaped by the present," Said Equivos, his voice as hard as, as unforgiving as cold steel. "The present shaped by the past. Whatever our choices may be, I will go with your blessings… My Past."_

* * *

"…er! Brother, wake up! Emperor's Teeth, wake up already!"

Equivos started as he was jostled awake. Blurred vision clearing, he realized that he was lying down, his line of sight filled with the worried countenance of his brothers.

"Help me up." He rasped, and was subsequently hauled up by willing, firm grips, his ceramite armor scrapping the floor as he stumbled to his feet.

As his thoughts cleared, Equivos' sight surveyed the Hallway. With each scene he beheld, he felt a pang of guilt, for each view was filled with the fallen dead of his Chapter.

' _It is not your fault,'_ Returned the familiar voice of the Axe, _'it is the work of Him.'_

Following the voice with his instinct, Equivos gazed upon the ornate set of Artificer Armor that lay before him. Going down on a knee, his gauntleted hand reached inside the masterpiece only to retrieve a pile of ashes.

A slight prickling upon his neck caused Equivos to turn around, beholding his retinue as they looked upon the pile of ashes that lay upon his gauntlet. He noticed their backs stiffened when he turned, and he half expected them to turn upon him there and then, only for the foremost Marine, one called Sergeant Regarl, to nod at him.

"The traitor who pulled the Chapter apart is dead, what are your orders, Epistolary?"

The remark caused the tension within the atmosphere, though Equivos now felt naught but discomfort, for the marines' gazes were now filled with respect, for him. Respect that he felt was ill-deserved.

"Epistolary? Is there something wrong?"

Equivos did not answer him, for at that very moment, his attention was held by something of greater interest.

* * *

9th Company Brother-Captain Marlon Varit, the Roaring Wings Master of Relics had been a long serving marine in the Roaring Wings chapter and had been a legendary figure amongst his brethren. Serving for over six hundred years, the space marine had seen many battles and had his fair share of victory and defeats. Though he had lost the world of Yggoth XX to Hive Fleet Behemoth among others, there were none who could and would say that he had not made up for his failures. After all, he had been pivotal in ensuring that the world of Merenith had been scoured clean of the Chaos forces that sought to invade its planet, alongside many other feats of worthy mentions. However, now, he faced a battle unlike any other.

He must purge his own brothers.

Barely flinching as the Rhino he was embarked on shook violently from a deafening and uncomfortably close explosion, Marlon cursed the events that had led to this.

He cursed the Orks for invading the System. He cursed the weakness of his Chapter that led them to seek the artifact. He cursed his Chapter Master for having a weak will, to give in to the demands of his peers. Above all, he cursed the one responsible for all of this.

Equivos Golowt, the protégé of the late Chief Librarian Telmar. Even among the Librarius, his skills were far from the best, but that was acceptable, seeing as Equivos was only less than four centuries old. Then he had witnessed proof of the Epistolary's corruption.

Returning with the relic, which seemed like a simple axe at the time, Marlon witnessed as Equivos released a torrent of death upon the orks, the likes of which had never been seen before in the Captain's long life. At the time, as he watched the Librarian retreating into the monastery, the Captain thought of one thing only.

The Epistolary must be eliminated.

Grasping his power sword, Marlon smiled grimly. His chapter was now in ruins, and even with the elimination of the Orks, they now turned their blades upon each other. Nevertheless, Marlon knew one thing only.

For the sake of his Chapter, even if he must slay his brothers to do it, Marlon Verit shall slay that young upstart.

"By Chapter and by Emperor," whispered Captain Marlon reverently as the rhino lurched to a stop. Steeling his resolve, the Captain looked around at hs fellow occupants of the Rhino.

His subordinates of the 9th company, though they were among the reserve companies, woe betide those who underestimate them.

"Come!" Spoke Marlon with hardened resolve, "let none find us wanting!"

"Let none find us wanting!" Echoed his brethren as the Rhino's Exit door swung open. Without looking back, Captain Marlon leapt out of the vehicle…

… And entered hell itself.

The courtyard of his Chapter Monastery, once a peaceful place, now a battlefield unlike any Marlon had ever seen. His proud brothers, once the firmest comrades, now fought one another in furious melees, or were engaged in deafening firefights.

Sweeping the entire field with a seasoned eye, Marlon quickly identified the areas of strategic value.

"Sergeant Bromin! Take half the squad and head towards higher ground! Signal me once you get there and are prepared to provide covering fire! The rest of you, you're with me! Use the _Stern Embrace_ as cover from our traitorous kin's fire!"

With precise and mechanical movements, his subordinates quickly went about their duties. There was no hesitance in their actions, for they trusted the decisions of their Captain above all others, and their resolve was strengthened by the voice of their lord himself.

A sudden roar of engines drew Marlon's attention, and he ducked instinctively as the 8th company's notorious Assault Marines flew over the Rhino and landed before him with a thunderous impact. Sparing not a moment at the Captain's laxity, or that of his squad, the marines, now identified by Marlon to be on traitorous Epistolary's side, booted up their jump packs and descended upon the Captain and his squad.

Reacting out of instinct than from thought, Captain Marlon unlimbered his combi-flamer and let loose a stream of fire, all within the breadth of a second. Though the burning river seemed to pass over his enemies' power armor, leaving only scorch marks upon them. Marlon's filter lenses identified one fallen traitor that had succumbed to his flame.

Then the hammer fell. With the impact of a Leman Russ tank at full speed, the Assault marines smashed into Marlon's squad. The Captain himself witnessed one of his Astartes' chest plate smashed to bits as he took on the full brunt of a marine at the speed a fraction of a speeding comet.

White-hot rage filled Marlon's soul. These brothers that once fought with him, now so carelessly killing those they swore to serve beside. Pulling his power sword into a stance, its power field emitting a steady hum, Marlon advanced upon his former brethren with vengeful purpose.

The Captain of the 9th had always been a master of ranged warfare, as dictated by the Codex Astartes. However, though Marlon himself was masterful in directing the gunfire of his subordinates, he was a swordsman first and foremost, with rumours abound within the Chapter that it was him who tutored Chapter Master Bellicus in the art of the sword.

And now that skill was brought to the fore.

The Assault squad numbered four, but to the Captain, it wouldn't have mattered if they numbered more. Now vengeance incarnate, Marlon drew his sword in patterns across the four Marines, and with ritual like movements, ended his dance in a mocking salute to the four traitors.

A second passed. Then blood spurt out from thin but precise cuts that now decorates their ceramite armor. Drenched in their life source, each marine could only drop to the ground like lumps of rocks as they descended into the afterlife.

His anger not yet spent, the Captain gazed around in cold fury, calculating eyes surveying the battlefield as he pondered his next move. A firefight had begun at the entrance to the Monastery. The ruined gates now serving as cover to the traitors as they returned fire upon their advancing brethren. He resisted the temptation to spit as a predator commandeered by his fallen brothers went up in flames from the combined firepower of his pure brethren. It must be such a disgrace for that holy machine to die in the hands of the damned.

"Ca..ain Ma..n" His vox channel flickered to life, "we… in position."

Muttering an affirmative, the Captain was in the midst of directing his subordinates to contribute their firepower to the battle at the gate, when the storm descended.

Lightning surged along the loyalist ranks; felling battle brothers in mere seconds when they would have endured. However, it was not the fantastic light works that drew Marlon's attention. Like a predator who sensed his quarry, the Captain snarled, spitting his hatred within a single word.

"Equivos…"

There, upon the dais before the gate, stood the Epistolary, surrounded by a throng of traitors. Lightning danced along the accursed Librarian's arms before spiking out at the faithful, reducing many a Roaring Wings marine to smoldering corpses.

Then, as though guided by some malevolent being, the traitor turned his gaze and met the eyes of Marlon. The gesture only served to incense the Captain, and though it could be his imagination, he could feel the rage of his comrades by his side burning like the lone star that serves as the sun within the Codacus system.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" Letting loose the flood of emotions that boiled within him, Marlon released a roar and rushed forward, sword upright. Faintly, he could hear his underlings charging alongside him, however, so great the rage was within him that he remained oblivious to all but the Librarian.

Had he not lost his cool, 9th company captain Marlon would have noticed how Equivos laid his palm upon each of his retinue and whispered. He may have noticed that each member had appeared slightly more domineering.

Regardless, hatred blinds him now, hatred for the one who tore his Chapter apart. For the one to cause ruin to the Chapter with his spells, and then plunge it into total anarchy by refusing to submit. With his rage barely contained, it appeared that only the death of the one responsible for his grief would sate him.

Crossing the field in a manner of seconds, Marlon's force crashed into Equivos' retinue like a bull into the fence. Though blinded by anger, his sharp instincts enabled Marlon to bypass the traitor's bodyguards so that he could face Equivos in single combat. However, there was one who stood between him and his quarry.

Even though the being was clad in yellow power armor, his right arm engulfed by an oversized gauntlet, there was no way that Marlon would not recognize his old friend.

"Sergeant Regarl," Whispered Marlon. They had served together many times, with the grizzled captain even respecting his junior's methods of approaching a battle. Nevertheless, all that pales in the face of duty. "OUT OF MY WAAAAAY!"

His first swing went wide, the sword cutting only thin air as the Sergeant nimbly moved out of its way. Displaying dexterity only capable by an expert Swordsman and a Space Marine, Marlon followed up with a couple sword thrusts that only served to unbalance the Sergeant. However, in doing so, he had rendered his opponent's midsection vulnerable. The fourth strike, Marlon smirked, would clear the way to his prey, who had seemingly decided to not aid in the combat.

His blade smoothly flowing upwards, Marlon swung it downwards at such a frightening speed that it would have simply sliced through a marine completely, power armor and all.

Hence, imagine his surprise when his blade was stopped by Regarl's arm. His arm numb from the impact, Marlon could only stare dumbly as his opponent held the blade of his sword with a vice-like grip, the other arm raising the gauntlet to guarantee the sergeant's victory. With the momentum of his attack still moving him, Marlon was unable to dodge the potential killing blow, and the Captain could only look upon where his blade has landed to ascertain the reason for his defeat.

He saw it. Though his blade had cut through the power armor, Captain Marlon's sharp eyes could pick out the unblemished skin that shone underneath. Then the gauntlet descended, the world became a flash of multicolored light, and the 9th company captain fell to the ground, his skull crushed by the impact of the blow.

* * *

"A waste," Commented Equivos, as Sergeant Regarl strode away from the fallen hero. The melee had finished quickly, and the Captain had been the last to fall, Equivos noted with some regret, "He was a great warrior."

"And one who stood in the way of our chapter's Salvation."

"Indeed," Equivos shrugged, his helpness indicated in the movement, "after all, HE had decreed the Captain's death… And now that Bellicus' supporters are dead, it's time to contact him. Sergeant?"

"On it."

As the Sergeant booted his vox to give his report, Equivos swept his eyes over the embattled courtyard. The skirmish here had already ended, giving the place a sense of desolation. However, each time Equivos' gaze fell upon a fallen Marine's corpse, a pang of distaste and sorrow swam through him. Who was he to claim his brothers' lives? Why did he need the sense of…

' _Cease blaming yourself!'_ The voice of the Axe commanded, _'the darkness that fell upon your Chapter is the fault of your leader!'_

With great effort, Equivos ignored the accursed voice, his mind reeling him away from it to return his thoughts to his own. It had saved his home, but the act had cost his family. Furthermore, deep down, in Equivos' own flickering conscience, he could feel something… unholy about the relic. It feels minute, but Equivos could not help but feel that it was but the edge of a vast ocean.

Preventing his mind from wandering into curiosity, Equivos looked up into the sky. It used to be clear and blue, but now, something far more complex covers it. Myriad colors shone across its infinite canvas, with strange shadows flitting across its surface. It unnerved Equivos that he had been the one to cause all this, at the cost of his fellow librarians, yet deep down…

"MY BROTHERS!" The sudden phrase thundered from the myriad network of speakers around the world, its volume almost seemed to threaten to tear those speakers apart. "DESIST FROM YOUR INFIGHTING!"

Equivos stood, unflinching, as a smile played around the corner of his lips. The one who spoke now was the one who had offered him what Bellicus had refused to do so, coincidentally after he had slain the latter.

Master of Sanctity, Jivelt the Furious.

He had offered Equivos and those who stand accused of heresy a chance of atonement, one that Bellicus had refused to give. Jivelt only asked that the conflict within the chapter be ceased so that trials could be conducted peacefully to decide their fate. One way or another.

Specifically, he had ordered the deaths of a few personnel who were well-known for supporting Bellicus, deeming their zealous views to be too overwhelming to quench with anything but death.

"Atonement…" breathed Equivos, the word like sweet nectar upon his tongue. "I thank you for your aid, Chaplain…" His gratitude pouring out in words as the one responsible continued to roar.

"BELLICUS HAD BEEN ACCUSED AS GUILTY BY THE RECLUSIAM FOR DISREGARDING THE PROCEDURES OF THE CHAPTER, AND FOR PRONOUNCING DEATH OVER HALF OUR BROTHERS WITHOUT CONSULTING THE COUNCIL!" Hollered the voice, each syllable choked with authority and zeal, "WE DEMAND THAT HE BE DISPLACED FROM HIS POSITION AS CHAPTER MASTER AND BE EXECUTED FOR ABUSING HIS POWER AND RIGHTS!"

"PUT ASIDE YOUR WEAPONS, MY BROTHERS!" The voice continued, "AND TO THE REMAINING CAPTAINS AND LORDS OF AUXILIARY! I BADE YOU TO THE HALL OF CHAMPIONS, WHERE WE SHALL DISCUSS THE FATE OF OUR CHAPTER, IN PEACE!"

* * *

+++ Research Report +++ Inquisitor [Seeker], Ordo Hereticus +++ Analysis: Verifying +++

 _As according to the previous report submitted by my acolyte, who I had code-named [Ancient], this report would concern the aforementioned Ork who had been obtained in order to solve the mystery concerning the events that had occurred upon the Cadocus System._

 _The results I had found were of varying interests to me, however, the final assessment upon the Xenos' current state had been the bearer of the gravest news to me and to the Imperium at large._

 _The Ork's biological structure is no different from any of the other greenskin scum, and truth be told, our investigative operation upon the monster would had ended there if not for the fact that the filthy alien was still alive within his dead body. With the psykers of my own personal retinue probing the Ork's mind for clues, they had stumbled upon a psychic chasm within the Ork's mind. With urging on my part, one probed deeper only to collapse moments later, her head bulging, she had only time to speak a few words before her overflowing psychic energy consumed both herself, and the Ork._

 _The lines she spoke were thus:_

 _The lines of many will intertwine and fall apart,  
The sons of a land will return to claim it,  
And the relic will follow to speak to the past.  
The beast will howl, the sword shall descend  
Upon the Four of the Four who bring naught but another Four.  
A saga that shall ravage the land, its true value known,  
To he from the past and him upon the Throne._

 _I have, in fact, sent a copy of this verse to our esteemed Daemon Hunters, and relevant Ordos within our organization in hopes of deciphering this puzzle. Regardless, I had personally deemed this to be the mad ramblings of a psyker, and should it prove otherwise, it would be but one of many prophecies about our conflicts within the Imperium, be it come to pass or not._

 _Nevertheless, with our return to the subject at hand, after putting together the evidences, I had hypothesized that the source of the disaster to be Chaos in nature. After all, none could affect the empyrean as strongly as the powers of Chaos themselves. Furthermore, I find myself convinced by this theory as one of my personal psykers, especially one who I specifically vouch for in purity and control, had been consumed by the powers of the Warp._

 _Hence, my deduction would be that the disaster that had befallen the Cadocus system to be Chaos in nature, and that in light of such an event, I request that reinforcements be sent as a precaution. However, in the chance of a strong psychic presence, Chaos or not, I would also request that a few Beta sanctioned psykers be dispatched, for the problem could only then be caused by psykers of equal magnitude or greater, given the nature of the evidence. Regardless, their powers would most definitely be welcomed in all possible scenarios, even if it were to help maintain the peace of a system after a particularly vicious warpstorm._

 _As of now, I conclude my report, for my vessel is mere hours away from the surface of Covax VII, and I must begin preparations for the descent. There, I hope to discover what happened to the Roaring Wings Space Marine Chapter, and perhaps discover more about the source of the Warp Storm._

+++ Research Report End +++

* * *

 **As a friend, who is more of a 40k maniac than myself, wishes, I would include details of some people in the story with some personal Fluff.** **  
(O: Original, F: Fluff)**

 **Librarian Equivos** (150) : Base (65), Armor Indomitus (60), ML2 (25), Force Axe, Bolt Pistol  
 _Powers:_ Smite, Iron Arm, Life Leech

 _The Mind Shield_ :2++ save, ( O: Armor Indomitus), F: Equivos had honed his mind to such lengths that he could harness his psychic potential to project a shield. However, such was the power required that it leaves him drained and incapable of protecting himself in such a way again without sufficient rest.

 _Fury of the Voice_ : Relentless, (O: Armor Indomitus), F: The Axe's unending comments and advice are such that it was all Equivos could do to ignore it, for now. (Yes, I know that Relentless is useless for Equivos as he is XD)

* * *

 **Anyways! Thank you for reading this chapter! There should be about two more Intros before the real story, so I hope that you like what you see so far! XD**

 **Also, please leave any reviews on areas for improvement! Thank you!**

 **Regards,**

 **Elusith**


	3. Intro 3

**Hi All, Elusith here, so this is the third part of the intro here, and it took me quite some time to figure out what i wanna base the back story upon.  
**

 **Regardless, here's the work, and I hope you enjoy it! Please do leave a review if you find some part of the story lacking, improvements are still sought after!**

* * *

 **Fall**

 **Intro Part 3**

Pulling his Axe free from the unfortunate… being that had been in the way, Equivos gazed up at the roiling sky. In no way did its dark roiling skies remind him of Corax VII, or for any of the other Imperium Worlds that he had been assigned to, for that matter. However, it did remind him of the Warp Storm that should still be covering his homeworld even now.

Not surprising, considering that they were in the greatest tear in reality: The Eye Of Terror.

Still, it was nothing compared to fighting his own brethren, mused the Epistolary as he watched over a furious melee only a few meters away. They had met other Marines here, renegades who had turned from the Imperium, however, they lack in faith, as Jivelt had spoken, and will scatter like leaves before the storm of their crusade.

It seemed to be true, for amongst the melee of giants armored red or yellow, a black hurricane of death raged. With his badge of office, a vaunted Crozious Arcanum, laying about him, smashing skulls and limbs with every blow, the Master of Sanctity was truly a terrifying sight. Though his skull helmet obscured his features, behind the Chaplain's mask, Equivos was sure he would see rage incarnate, and though his warpsight was still far from its potential peak, Equivos knew that the Chaplain would be seen as a being of furious red flames, a warrior of pure anger.

However, something else captivated him more than the Master of Sanctity's display of strength, rather Equivos found his gaze straying to the being he had slain. It was formerly human, he sensed, but now, the being had been but a gibbering mass of flesh, with limbs that emerged from its pink body at the weirdest angles, and many fanged mouths that still snarled at the Epistolary who had defeated the beast.

' _A Warpspawn,'_ Whispered the Axe, as though it sensed Equivos' curiosity, _'a failure of its masters given punishment, and now it could only hate, and thirst for the warmth it once knew.'_

"Knowledge-giver," replied Equivos, remembering the voice had introduced itself as such a few days back, "Why do you aid us so? Knowing that we endeavour to cast you aside?"

' _I am created to grant knowledge, and despite my reservations and spite, I will deign it my duty to impart thus to you. Be I willing or not.'_

Equivos nodded, accepting the explanation. So far, he had ignored the being sealed within the axe known as the Giver-of-Intelligence, however, in the recent excursion into the Eye, he had found the advice offered to be most helpful indeed. Until the day he had to part with the Axe, Equivos saw no reason to not accept what nuggets of information proffered to him.

"Brother," a voice beside him spoke, "to whom do you speak?"

Equivos angled his head so as to view the speaker via the edge of his eye.

"Sergeant Regarl," the Roaring Wings Sergeant and his squad had acted as Equivos' personal bodyguard ever since the Chapter Master of the Roaring Wings had declared them renegades. Nevertheless, even if Equivos knew that they had been ordered to watch over him throughout the Chapter's crusade of absolution, he welcomed their presence… After all, the moment one committed betrayal against their lord together by refusing to die for a meaningless reason, a glimmer of understanding can be traced from one to another. Anyway…

"Nothing of note," Equivos waved the question away, "I seek only the company of myself for now." It would not do for the Chapter to know that there was a being sealed within the Axe. Its power had been enough to sway the Chapter against him, who knows what other tragedies would befall if they knew that the Axe contained a sentient being?

"Even if you express discontent at our presence, may I express that we seek only to ensure your safety, it was the least each and everyone of us could do to thank you for the safety of our lives… and if that be not enough, at least abide by the council's decision…"

"Ah yes…" Equivos sighed, "the decree…"

* * *

"… _and so, by abusing the authority granted by the Council, we of the Reclusiam see fit to relieve Chapter Master Bellicus Thorandil of his duty and summarily execute him!" Concluded Jivelt._

 _Standing within a small plain stone room, before the Scarred face Chaplain stood six figures. Out of the ten Brother-Captains, now only five remained, and then there was Equivos. Those absent from the meeting were either seeing to reparations to the Chapter, like the Master of Apothecarion and the Forgemaster, or were dead like Captain Marlon Verit and Chapter Master Bellicus Thorandil._

 _Equivos fidgeted, knowing full well that he did not deserve his place here. In fact, the only reason he had to attend as a member of the council was because he was the only surviving member of the Roaring Wings Librarius._

 _Murmurs of assent brought Equivos away from his thoughts, and he heaved a sigh. Politics within the Chapter were almost non-existent, however, should one feel unsatisfied upon any aspect of the Roaring Wings, any member of the council could put forward a notion to be discussed, and whether the proposed solution would be implemented was decided by a vote. Even then, the chapter traditions dictate that at least eighty-five percent support from the current council members for the motion to be passed._

 _Apparently, the notion for the displacement of Bellicus as Chapter Master was unanimous._

" _Equivos," Jivelt's voice drew his attention, "your vote, please."_

" _What?" Equivos started in shock, "But I'm not…"_

" _You are now representative of the Librarius, and my motion has eighty-four percent support of the Council members standing here, yours will decide if Bellicus' name would be punished for his sins."_

" _I… I support the notion," Equivos spoke, glad that his voice failed to tremble in the presence, and with the weight, of such authority._

" _Good," Jivelt smiled, a terrifying sight to those not used to his scarred features, "and now we move to another matter at hand… The manner of our Chapter's honor."_

" _Epistolary Equivos," Hearing his name called out, the Librarian could only narrow his eyes in anticipation for that which was to come. "Step forth and face judgment."_

 _Moving himself, Equivos walked with heavy steps until he was face to face with the grizzled Chaplain._

" _Epistolary Equivos," Jivelt's grating voice swept over him, "your honor, and purity has been put into question, by Bellicus, who publicly condemned you as heretic during his term as Chapter Master. Though Bellicus had been relieved of his station recently, we of the Reclusiam still find this matter worthy of our attention. However, we would let you speak in your defense, before our verdict is to be passed. Would you honor this within the Room of Balance?" The Chaplain asked, his arms spreading as though to embrace the otherwise barren walls._

 _Even though he knew that the trial would most likely not end in his favor, Equivos was relieved that at least he was given the chance to defend his honor, or at least part of it. Hence, his reply would be…_

" _Yes, Master Jivelt."_

 _Stepping back, Jivelt began to circle the stationary Epistolary, his pacing steps echoing around the near silent room._

" _Equivos, it has come to our attention that your actions had indirectly caused ruination to our Chapter. Rest assured that in the wake of destruction caused by Bellicus and his overzealous supporters, we had gathered sufficient evidence to determine where you truly stand."_

" _It is to our knowledge that the then Chapter Master, Bellicus had sent you and a strike team under the late Chief Librarian, Telmar, to retrieve the artifact that now hangs about your waist." The Chaplain spoke, impassionedly, "and we of the Reclusiam had seen the miracle and devastation wrought by its power, through your directions."_

" _Furthermore, we had noted that you had been responsible for the deaths of many of your brothers, some even by your direct hand, including that of Bellicus Thorandil during his term as Chapter Master."_

" _However!" with a sudden burst of zeal, Jivelt proclaimed, his pacing coming to a stop, "many of the surviving Captains here, whose purity I vouched for, had in turn vouched for yours."_

" _Hence, the Reclusiam decree that you not to be held guilty for your actions, for they were meant to bring life to our chapter. However, the blood upon your hands could not be denied…"_

 _At that moment Equivos felt something in the air change, as though the warmth of the sun and the chilling blizzard had converged upon the room at once. Warily, Equivos regarded the grizzled Chaplain whose eyes were fixed upon him like that of a hungry predator._

" _That Relic and its wielder is to blame, and so… you are to go on a crusade to dispose of it… Or be damned… forever…"_

* * *

He had accepted… Equivos smiled grimly as he recalled that conversation. Those words, and the Captains' incredible beliefs in him had led them to pledge their faith in aiding his crusade of absolution to the end.

Through the use of an antique and ancient device within their Chapter Keep, the Reclusiam, who were the only ones sanctioned to use it, had spoke that the world that rains blood would be the place where the Axe would be released from their existence.

Scrounging up ancient records, tales spoke of only a single place where such a world would surely exist.

The Eye of Terror. A tear in reality so vast that its very presence could be seen with the naked eye on the clearest of nights upon Corax VII. As such, the Entire Chapter mobilized to reclaim the honor of one who supposedly saved them all.

Five hundred and eighty-four battle brothers left the Cadocus System. Four hundred and ninety-two survived to enter the Eye. Now, only two hundred and some remained alive as they set upon the red burning globe they dubbed Sangrar, the ninth one they had set upon so far. Five of whom still accompanied him now, waving his personal banner of absolution as proudly as they would the Chapter's heraldry, despite Equivos protesting that it will not….

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

Equivos emerged from his reverie in time to see the Chaplain Jivelt bashing the head of a Chaos Champion clad in red power armour to a bloody pulp. As the warrior of chaos dropped to the ground, Jivelt lifted his badge of office towards the sky in gore-soaked triumph, roaring praise to the Master of Mankind.

When a scream raged out that seemed to rend reality itself.

His eyes drawn towards its source, Equivos beheld the unholy being with his eyes, both natural and unnatural. Spindly red limbs striking the ground, the Daemon bounded across the ruined landscape in terrifying leaps along with its smaller brethren, their ruby red eyes fixed upon Jivelt and his squad. A burning red blade, more ornate than those wielded by its kin, drew patterns through the air, like a graceful dancer that seeks only to entertain, however, Equivos knew better. For within the roiling energies that was the Warp, the being shone like a burning bonfire, it was rage and hatred, and being this close to it, Equivos could sense its desire to slaughter and kill, and above all, the desire to spill blood.

' _A Herald of Khorne and its Bloodletters!'_ The Axe whispered excitedly, with the barest hint of urgency, _'Slay them from afar! They possess only their burning blood and cursed blades as weapons!'_

"Another spawn of the damned…" Grated Regarl, "Epistolary, we should aid the Chaplain."

However, they had no way of reaching the Master of Sanctity in time. The Earth they stood upon eapose cracks of varying degrees, from which bright orange flames spew forth, and one such gap divided the Epistolary from the Chaplain now. Nevertheless….

Equivos concentrated, it had been easier to tap into the Great Ocean within the Eye of Terror, and through methods taught to him by the being within the Axe, his knowledge to manipulate its current had increased. Feeling the power building up within him, Equivos released his hold over the torrent, and released it through his arm in a giant burst of light.

' _You fool!'_ Cursed the Axe suddenly, _'the children of the Blood God are blessed by HIM to withstand your sorcery!'_

True enough, the light dissipated around the charging mass, and mass continued toward the Chaplain's command squad without a single break in pace. Clenching his teeth, Equivos activated his vox channel, accessing the communication frequency for the Artillery Support. However, he was too late…

"BACK, FOUL BEAST!"

What happened next surprised the Epistolary, and by the sounds of it, Regarl and the others too. Unflinching, Jivelt waved his Crozius Arcanum in a wide arc and marched to meet the red-skinned abominations headed towards him, the Chapter's remaining honour guards lining up behind him, weapons drawn in readiness for the incoming onslaught.

Then the onslaught struck home.

Movements a crimson blur, the Herald almost dismembered Jivelt's Champion in a succession of quick strokes, but the armor that adorned him was one of many masterpieces of the Chapter's Techmarines. Where blows would have been lethal, were now but an annoyance on the side. However, the Champion's counter-swing was easily sidestepped by the unnatural being, whose speed was grotesquely at odds with the structure of its limbs, allowing it to avoid any injuries.

Its kin… fared worse, Equivos noted, for apparently, they lacked the martial prowess of their leader, failing to dodge attacks in situations where the leader's skill could enable it to move out of the way. One by one, each unholy daemon's form exploded in a shower reddish gore as power weapons found their mark.

A rising warcry rose from the side, drawing Equivos ' attention away from the melee. Apparently, a group of worshippers had noticed that their 'divine' champion's predicament and had decided to come to its aid. Not if Euqivos had anything to say about it.

Waving his arm dismissively, Equivos directed a stream of warp-lightning at the oncoming horde. Less protected than a marine, many who were touched by the psychic attack were reduced to ashes in a blinding display. To the Epistolary's surprise however, their comrades did not falter and continued their headlong charge into the ensuing melee ahead of them.

"Sergeant?"

"Understood. Squad! Aim, fire!"

Bright burst of light exploded around Equivos as many a cultist burst apart from the impact of bolter shells. This time, the nerves of those who lived failed, and they soon fell into a disorderly retreat.

Not feeling the need to pursue, Equivos waved his guard's back and directed his attention to the Chaplain's fight, in time to see the three Honour guards plunge their blades into the flesh of the Herald. Screaming words in what could only be the fell Daemon language, the herald unimpressively melted away, its lingering words still howling with pain.

"Victory," However, the expression that adorned Regarl's feature was grim, "but this world was not the one we searched for…"

Equivos would have had answered, but he had been distracted by the sudden change of climate around him. His yellow power armor had red stains all over it, fresh new ones that were definitely different from the Warp Spawn's purple blood. Eyes turning to the sky, Equivos could only manage an almost hysterical snort.

"Well, Regarl… apparently it is…"

As soon as the last syllable left his tongue, a shadow blotted out the light from the sky…

* * *

+++ Incident Report +++ Acolyte [Ancient], Ordo Hereticus +++ Analysis: Verified +++

 _On behalf of my master, Lord Inguisitor [Seeker], I would be recording the recent happenings of our investigation of the aftermath of the warp storm of the Cadocus system. The situation, to say the least, was grimly under control. It had been but four standard months since we had landed upon the world of Corax VII. Unsurprisingly, the world is… almost desolate… The hives were full of craving madmen, which were held back by the soldiers of the Astra Militarum, a little over two regiments active by this point._

 _Establishing contact with the local Commissar, we were brought up to date on the situations and past events. Apparently, two standard terran years ago, or by their calendars, eight and a half terran years ago during the orkoid invasion, the warp storm had arrived and caused great devastation upon invaders and defenders alike. By the time it passed, The orkoid invasion were all but destroyed, and out of the one hundred and seven regiments of Astra Militarum that had been defending the world, only enough survived to be reformed into three regiments._

 _Coincidentally, the local governor, slain only months after the beginning of the storm, had lost all contact with the Space Marines of the Roaring Wings Chapter. Furthermore, in the riots led by the local hivers, many key facilities had been destroyed, COINCIDENTALLY, all vox stations had been destroyed save for the one that lies within the Roaring Wings Chapter Monastery._

 _When questioned upon why he did not march upon the Monastery immediately, the Commissar informed us that their Air support had been crippled greatly by the invasion, the storm and the subsequent riots and they could ill afford to leave the hives in the hands of the rioters. Hence, he had been hoping for the superhumans dwelling within their fortress to aid them instead._

 _However, contrary to his expectations they did not… Instead, a mere month after the start of the storm, a shadow had appeared within the destruction whirling within the sky. It was a Strike Cruiser, braving the winds of the storm, and for a moment, the Commissar thought that reinforcements from other worlds had arrived to deliver intelligence and provide aid._

 _He was wrong, at that moment; he had seen hundreds of gunships rising into the sky. Ever since then, the only movement within the monastery were those of the renegade hivers, and in no way would he waste his resources to secure the vast monastery which his soldiers had no way of holding._

 _Foolishness is rife within the Imperium, my master had said before he mobilized us, his acolytes, and our followers for a raid upon the Roaring Wings Chapter Monastery. Though we were outnumbered by the hivers who had taken up residence within the now-desecrated walls of the fortress, it took us a full thirteen days before the leader of the group that opposed us was decapitated by our master._

 _What we found, however, was not what we expected to find._

 _A video log had been left within the most secure chamber in the whole monastery, their armory, a place that could only be opened by either members of the Chapter themselves, or by a recognized authority. Needless to say, we of the Inquisition were already part of the latter since the birth of the Roaring Wings Chapter._

 _Returning to the matter at hand, the video-log had contained crucial information of the Roaring Wings Chapter's fate. However, my master suspects that the device may have been tampered with and had been investigating the video log since its discovery. What he could confirm, however, was this: That the Roaring Wings Chapter had left for the Eye of Terror for a supposed crusade of absolution. What this means for the fate we may assign to the Chapter would still be shrouded in mystery until we could decide whether their message could be trusted or not._

 _Nevertheless, the fact remains that the Cadocus System is currently in a dire state, bereft of guardians and in need of reinforcement. Hence, before the matter of the Roaring Wings Chapter could be addressed properly, my master, Lord Inquisitor [Seeker], requests that aid be sent immediately to ensure that this sector of the Imperium stays safe from the predation of its enemies._

+++ Incident Report End +++

* * *

 **Leave a review please! Improvements are still sought after!**

 **Regards,**

 **Elusith**


	4. Intro 4

**Hello everyone, Elusith here.**

 **While I am deeply sorry for not updating this for so long, in my defense, I had almost given up on writing this story after I lost my fanfiction account password. Well, it was not totally lost, as I just found it recently in my old phone. So here it is!**

* * *

 **Fall Intro Final**

 _Echoes of ceramite striking stone echoed around the hall as long forgotten lamps were lit to illuminate the place for their new masters._

 _Gazing about in wonder, Equivos marveled at the architecture wonders that were wrought within a chamber of the Reclusiarch. Fine details of hooded winged beings wielding great burning swords were etched almost everywhere performing deeds of great mention. In the carving that spiraled around a pillar, they were pulling helpless men and women from a burning world. In a work of art that was the wall, they led legions of men against an endless tide of serpentine creatures. Such works decorated the chamber, and Equivos, more out of boredom, compared each work to the deeds of his chapter._

 _As he recalled the history of his people, the door that led to the innermost sanctum swung open. Though he had never seen it before, he had heard tales of the most diabolical engine that had been the cause of the construction of the Roaring Wings fortress and how it fell to their chapter to defend it. However, what they must never let know was the fact that their chapter had discovered what was held within, an alien seer that demands the eye of the being as the price for the future to be told. Such acts borders upon heresy, but as the sector had been commonly assaulted by the outlying orkoid colonies, so frequent were the situations of direness that the seer had to be consulted to enable the Roaring Wings a fighting chance. The future, however, was not necessarily the desired outcome, as seen from how the retrieval of the Axe went._

 _Unsurprisingly, Jivelt was not missing any of his eyes as he strode out of the chamber, having given them long ago for the Chapter and replacing them with bionic variants. As the grizzled Chaplain strode up to Equivos, his mouth parted to form a grim smile._

" _Eravar, of the fifth company had given the last of his eyes for the sake of our Chapter's future."_

" _Where are we headed?" Equivos replied._

" _Within the Eye, he saw a planet upon which we fought, there, it rained blood, and a giant beast shall blot out lights of the sky…"_

* * *

"The conditions are met," intoned Equivos. "The skies rained blood, and a beast shadows its light!"

Above them, an abomination, its skin as red as blood, descended upon Jivelt's honor guard company. A crown of flames adorned its horned head, its sparks illuminating the obsidian hued armor it wore. Dark crimson eyes that bled streams of blood gazed hatefully upon the combatants below, its fang filled mouth roaring an unholy challenge as it swung an axe etched with burning runes.

' _A Daemon Prince, a favored son of Khorne!'_ Equivos nodded in response to the Axe's lament, noting the dismay within its tone.

"This is bad…" Muttered Regarl, a worried frown upon his forehead, "we must go aid the Chaplain!"

"Wait," Commanded Equivos, "There is movement in the skies."

Sure enough, like a tear in reality, a floating castle blurred into being, fountains of blood pouring out from almost every opening to descend like rain to the ground.

However, to Equivos, there was something far more repulsive about the fortress, like a black shield that blots out his sight. The existence of the castle rejects him, and Equivos did not take long to figure out why, however, he still needed to confirm it. Furthermore, the Axe had stayed silent at the appearance of the structure, a silence not missed by the Epistolary.

"Regarl, the castle, what do you feel about it?"

"Disgusting, Epistolary," the sergeant replied without hesitation.

 _I thought so,_ Swiftly drawing a hypothesis: The fortress is a place that rejects psykers, and that could only mean one thing.

"Vox in a Stormraven, and call in backup, we are going there." Equivos pointed at the looming shape of the fortress that hangs a way from them.

"Epistolary, you mean to abandon the Chaplain?"

"I mean to complete our crusade, sergeant," Equivos replied, lightly tapping the Axe as a hint, "and to achieve absolution."

"I…" Regarl hesitated, indecisive as he weighed absolution against concern within his heart. As such, Equivos decided to give a little push.

"The castle appeared when that foul daemon revealed himself," Hypothesized Equivos as he held up the axe, "so would it not make sense that we would lose the chance to bury this there as soon as possible before it would disappear?"

That did the trick, for as soon as the words sunk in, Regarl's eyes took on a sharp focus, all hesitation cleared from his heart. Rising to his feet, the sergeant raised his arm.

Leveling his pistol at helmed head of the Epistolary.

* * *

Jivelt howled in silent agony as he was smashed aside by the abomination, the cleaving axe taking one of his arms clean off at the elbow. Though such an attack would not normally drive the one called The Furious to his knee so easily, the blade had been cursed beyond the Master of Sanctity's knowledge. Wherever it strikes, the wounds it cleaved seemingly scorch the soul, causing its victims immeasurable pain.

"Is that it?" Taunted the red Daemon in warped low gothic, its every word wreathed in the rage and hatred of the one who spoke, "you are the ones who downed the Vexed? I am displeased! Arvek, Flayer of the Worthy, is DISPLEASED!"

Lifting its massive axe in one hand again, its bleeding eyes contort in anger as it howled.

"Taste the blade of Daemon Prince Arvek once more! You UNWORTHY CRETINS!"

Jivelt's honor guard took this as their cue to charge forward, apparently undeterred by the fact that the daemon had taken out three of their number, and severely wounded Jivelt, in but the opening phases of the combat.

The axe flashed five times, severing limbs and smashing open artificer armor. As it rampaged, the wounded Jivelt could see his champion, a trusted companion called Relon, charging out swinging his relic blade Decapitator at the foul being. However, he was an instant too slow, for no sooner had he broken away from the group, his body and blade was split in two via a swing of the Daemon's blade.

"IS THAT IT?" Roared the daemon prince, "YOU DARE ENTER THE BLOOD GOD'S REALM AS WEAK AS YOU ARE? YOUR BLOOD SHALL FLOW TO APPEASE MY LORD!"

* * *

Equivos jumped off the Stormraven to land upon the floor of the floating Fortress he dubbed Anathema, his armor crunching the baked soil as he did so. Similar sounds indicate that his command squad had made their landing as well, but Equivos could not care less, even if he be alone, he would still carry out his mission. Still…

 _Accept your feelings, young one, or you would not succeed in whatever you wish to be seen through._

Recalling his mentor's words, Equivos focused his conflicted thoughts. Deep down, he still cared for his Chapter and companions, and he wish for his crusade to be completed so as to stand with them again.

 _I care for absolution, but I would not tolerate it should I leave one who I am indebted in peril. Where you saved my squad and many others before, now I go protect the one who prevented our Chapter from falling apart further._

Regarl had said that and it was a truly noble goal, so Equivos wished him the best of luck. He had best served his chapter by allowing the sergeant to direct reinforcements to the Chaplain, and he would have to make do with what he have. It was HIS absolution, after all, and he could not deny the truth of the Sergeant words, despite what he had felt then. However, he had cleared his mind now, and as such, this was the best way, his concerns could be laid to rest, and he could absolve himself of his sins. Except…

"Brother Equivos! Hostiles at one o'clock!"

Equivos turned his head to gaze in the direction gestured by one of his bodyguards. Sure enough, he could see hordes of red skinned daemons, similar to the ones that accompanied the herald against Jivelt.

"Devastators! Are you in position?" Voxed Equivos, eyes never leaving the charging mass of crimson muscle.

Catching an affirmative, Equivos barked as he raised his bolt pistol, "Command! Level guns!"

Running through his mind the steps of the firing drill that had been ingrained within him after his training as a Codicier, Equivos sighted down the barrel of his pistol and took careful aim.

"Fire!"

* * *

For the first time in his long, long life, Jivelt felt rage. The beast with the axe swung had completely obliterated the best warriors he had chosen from those that survived. How dare they die! How DARE they betray his expectations of them. Even now, it marches slowly towards him, runed axe in claw, fanged mouth drawn into a sinister grin as its bleeding, burning eyes focusing themselves upon him.

"Die!" Gasped Jivelt, the very action of speaking burning even his throat. Raising his bolt pistol with his remaining arm, firing round after round into the approaching Daemon.

It did not harm the beast. Each bolter round either passed right through the beast, or bounced harmlessly off its obsidian armor. However, Jivelt kept his finger pumping, even when only the endless clicks signify that the magazine had run dry.

Now less than half a meter away from the Chaplain, the strides slowed to a halt, and Jivelt, still pressing the trigger of his empty pistol, could only look up at his inevitable fate.

"Worthy…" The Daemon's eyes darkened as it beheld the fallen Chaplain, "Your blood, KHORNE DEEMS IT WORTHY!"

Roaring like a joyful predator that found its prey, the Daemon hefted its axe high up and prepared to drop it down upon the Master of Sanctity. Or he would have.

Like spears of an avenging god, ruby red las-beams lanced out from behind Jivelt and struck the Daemon prince square in its chest. Roaring in pain, the Daemon stumbled backwards, its balance broken. As it sought to right itself, Jivelt spared himself a glance behind, eyes widening in relief as he beheld the scene.

Throwing up a cloud of dust, two Predators sporting Lascannons were escorting a Crusader pattern Land Raider, the tanks unloading crimson beams after crimson beams into Daemon Prince as they trundled alongside the Infantry transport.

The Landraider was now close enough to bring its sponson weapons to bear. Two stacks of hurricane bolters swiveled about to target the Daemon Prince, and a thundering roar of bullets later, the unholy being dropped to the ground, seemingly lifeless as its runed axe fell from its hand.

"Chaplain Jivelt!" Turning his head about, the fallen Master of Sanctity made out an approaching space marine in yellow power armor, a power fist enveloping one of his arms.

"Regarl… Where's the Epistolary?"

"He went there, Chaplain." Following the sergeant's gaze, Jivelt's eyes fell upon the red stoned structure hanging in the sky.

"Ready the transports, vox in the terminators! We march to reinforce him!"

Turning his back upon the Sergeant, Jivelt strode over to the fallen daemon's body with smart brisk steps. The Flayer of the Worthy had lost its crimson hued shape, its body blackening like wood in a fire.

A faint glow to his side drew the Chaplain's attention. Twisting his gaze, he beheld the fallen weapon of the Daemon. Curiously, it seemed to have shrunk. Where it would have fitted perfectly into the claws of the abomination before, now it seemed perfect for a Space Marine to wield.

It went against his rules, but for the first time, Jivelt felt compelled to bend it a little. Reaching out his left arm, his remaining arm, Jivelt's hands reached for the fallen weapon…

* * *

Equivos leaned against the wall of the bleak hallway he had been travelling in. The battle was tough, and he was all that was left. His companions, his subordinates, they were either dead, or dying.

At the apex of the battle within the courtyard, when the tide of battle turned against them, he had been forced to make call a retreat. However, the Stormravens that came in to ferry them out were forced off the courtyard as what seemed to be brass skulls were fired upon them.

Realizing that there was no way out, Equivos could only retreat deeper into the castle, abandoning the squads that were situated in the middle of the clearing to the massive throng of Daemons. Even then, they were still not safe, for scaled hounds hunted them. Time passed, and the red monstrosities slowly picked each of his comrades off, until he was but the only one left.

' _You are hilarious.'_

"Why is that?"

' _You seek to save your comrades, and led them to damnation, truly laughable.'_

Equivos gritted his teeth as he pushed himself off the wall. Ignoring the Axe, he continued his way down the hallway, ears perked up for any signs of hounds that had hunted down his bodyguard.

Then he heard it, the vicious snarls, the slobbering drool and the excited barks of the hounds that had snatched his comrades off from his very eyes.

' _I can show you salvation.'_

Equivos shook his head slowly, salvation was not what he wanted, "I need only absolution and my companions…"

' _Then what is it you wish for?'_

"I said, I only wish for absolu-"

' _What do you truly wish for?'_

"What do you mean?"

' _What is your greatest desire? You need no absolution; you have no desire for companions. Those are but excuses, morals thrust into your mind through the way you were taught. Now, what is it you wish for?'_

The question was supposed to be easy, so why was he taking so long to answer? In fact, why was he still at odds against himself?

"Knowledge… I cannot die now, not to my kin, nor anyone else, until I had gained that which I wish to know…"

Something akin to relief flowed through Equivos. It felt almost refreshing?

' _You have spoken… now release me! Prove that your conviction is not a lie!'_

Alarmed at the sudden order, Equivos brushed away all thoughts of doubt within. He knew, that this was a form of scheme, and he would not go through with it!

"You," he directed the words to the being trapped within, "this is your plan, is it not? You seek to be freed!"

' _Yes, and now, you will desire for me to be freed! You want knowledge; I'll grant you knowledge! I ask only to be released!'_

Pausing only to consider the proposal for a moment more, Equivos could now hear clearly the barking of the daemonic hounds. They were closing in. He had to make the decision now.

' _Free me! Free me!'_

Directing an almost contemptuous glance at the Axe in his hand, Equivos gazed up. He could clearly see the approaching figures of the beasts again. Holding the Axe up, he tossed it away in one casual movement.

"Never."

' _YOU FOOL! YOUR CHAPTER IS STILL DOOMED! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!'_

"You are right," Replied Equivos, raising his voice over the increasing volume of the barking, "I am a fool to embrace the inevitable. A fool to lead his family to their inevitable demise. As such, I would leave it to a higher power to determine my… our fate. If I am to endure, I shall endure, regardless, I am tired of absolution myself."

' _Then embrace damnation!'_ Was it something about the voice, or has it started pleading? _'pick me up and fight, at least! Do not leave me in this accursed place!'_

Equivo's only response was to reach deep into the Great Ocean, grimacing with pain as he did so.

 _I was right,_ Thought Equivos, _This place rejects my powers, regardless!_

Even if it caused him pain, Equivos drank deep in the powers of the Warp, enhancing himself with it. Opening his eyes, he released a thrill of exhilaration at his strengthened self. Eyes landing upon the approaching hounds, they were so close that he could already see their drool landing on the floor, count the spikes rising from their heads.

They were many.

 _But I will endure._

' _YOU FOOL!'_

Equivos stumbled as a massive conscious thrust itself upon him. He felt control over his limbs ripped away from him, and another being filling him with the power from the great dark beyond.

"No," Equivos sputtered, his voice his own, yet not his own. "I will not… Will…. Giv… n…"

Power flowed through him. Power that was his, and power that was not. It enveloped him, consumed him. Yet still he fought, a tiny spark in the sea of pain. He continued to fight.

Then it was gone. All of it. The lights, the noise… the pain. All that was left was the growing darkness.

"The… Emperor… Protects…"

With one final movement, Equivos reached out towards the light, the spark within the bleak darkness of the warp and grasped it.

Everything went white.

* * *

+++ Incident Report +++ Acolyte [Ancient], Ordo Hereticus +++ Analysis: Verified +++ Promotion Recommended +++

 _The past month has been extremely unfortunate for our excursion in Corax VII. In a very unexpected encounter with a device within the Roaring Wings Chapter Monastery, my master, Lord Inquisitor [Seeker], had perished._

 _The device was located in the Reclusiarch Chambers of the Roaring Wings Chapter Monastery. From what was described from the writings about it, it could be discerned that this machine was ancient and once a product, hence a relic of Mankind. Its purpose was surprisingly simple; it allows one to peer into the past or future upon its usage. However, from what was seen from the events that had occurred to my master and the other acolytes who had been in the room at the time, it was extremely dangerous to any in the vicinity to even try to use the device._

 _As much as my curiosity to investigate that that had caused my masters death, duties assigned to me dictates that most of my time have to be allocated to dealing with the insurrection upon the planet and bringing as many of its planetary defense systems online._

 _However, I, with the utmost respect, would like to request that a decree be issued to the Mechanicum forces to investigate the device once they arrived. With such a relic of the past, I believe that it would serve best to determine if it would be a danger to the Imperium of Man by the foremost experts of the ancient technology._

+++ Incident Report End +++

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this extremely late submission. Post your views if you have them please.**


End file.
